¿Lo que pudo ser?
by Zarevna13
Summary: Ichijouji Ken es un joven agente de policía recién salido de la academia y Inue Miyako la joven dependienta de una tienda 24 horas esperando poder cumplir su sueño. Ambos se ven unidos por la oscuridad de la noche, pero la luz del día amenaza con separarlos. ¿Estarán destinados a estar juntos o sólo fue algo pasajero, casi un sueño?
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche oscura en la capital nipona, la luna estaba oculta y la luz de las farolas iluminaba la soledad de las calles. En una solitaria garita de policía un joven observaba el exterior, escudriñando la noche, buscando algo que rompiera la monotonía. Después de una hora luchando por no caer en el sueño que lo envolvía alguien abrió la puerta que se encontraba detrás del escritorio del joven.

\- Ichijouji-san, puedes tomarte un descanso. La noche será larga.

\- Gracias, senpai, volveré lo antes posible.

\- Tómate tu tiempo.

Ichijouji Ken sabía que su superior estaría durmiendo toda la noche y que ni siquiera advertiría si volvía o no a su puesto de trabajo pero su sentido del deber le impedía siquiera pensar en aquello. Caminó un par de manzanas hasta que vio lo que estaba buscando, un tienda 24 horas donde poder comprar algo de comer y café a litros.

La tienda no se diferenciaba en nada de las demás que podías encontrar en Tokio pero estaba cerca de la comisaría y entró. Buscó bentos para calmar el hambre que comenzaba a pellizcarle el estómago y compró una botella grande de café helado, necesitaría mucha cafeína para soportar el turno de noche. Cuando tuvo todo lo necesario se acercó al mostrador donde una mujer joven peli morada parecía concentrada en un ordenador.

\- Buenas noches – la joven levantó la vista de la pantalla y le sonrió.

\- Lo siento, estaba distraída, no suele venir mucha gente a esta hora. Son 450 yenes.

Ichijouji Ken puso las monedas sobre el mostrador.

\- Nunca le había visto por aquí, ¿Es nuevo? – Ken asintió con la cabeza. La chica esperó que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.

\- Que pase buena noche, agente. Gracias por su trabajo – dijo, inclinándose brevemente ante él, sonriendo.

Ken se sonrojó, asintió y salió de la tienda. Llevaba sólo unas semanas trabajando como policía y era la primera vez que alguien le daba las gracias por su trabajo. Aquello le recordó por qué había decidido hacerse policía, para proteger a los demás. La noche se le hizo más corta.

A la noche siguiente Inue Miyako no esperaba mucha clientela en el negocio familiar como tampoco esperaba que el joven agente volviera. Cuando lo vio entrar a la misma hora que la noche anterior lo siguió con la mirada, cogió un bento y una botella de café y fue a pagar.

\- No esperaba volver a verlo por aquí, agente. Me siento más segura sabiendo que vendrá por la noche. – Aquel no era un barrio con mucha criminalidad pero sí había algunos robos esporádicos.

\- Gracias.

No era fácil sacarle palabras a aquel joven. Miyako le cobró con una sonrisa y lo vio marcharse antes de volver su vista a la pantalla del ordenador.

Ichijouji Ken siempre había sido alguien retraído y tímido por lo que no le era fácil hacer amigos, era alguien de pocas palabras. Cuando era joven sus padres rompían el mutismo en el que se encerraba durante horas, luego fue a la academia de policía donde contaba con compañeros que le sacaban algunas palabras y le hacían sentir menos solo, pero desde que llegó a Tokio no había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con nadie. Al trabajar de noche dormía por el día y durante su turno su superior normalmente se encerraba en el despacho y dormía por lo que no había hablado con nadie desde que llegó a la capital. Las visitas a la tienda eran las únicas palabras que había intercambiado en semanas.

Se hizo habitual la visita de Ken a la tienda, siempre a la misma hora y comprando lo mismo. Miyako lo saludaba y le preguntaba por el turno, le costó obtener más de una palabra del joven pero poco a poco los detalles aumentaban y llegaron a tener una conversación de verdad.

Así supo Miyako que el joven era de una ciudad pequeña al norte de Tokio y que quería ser inspector de policía. Ken supo que la joven ayudaba en el negocio familiar y que había estudiado ingeniería informática. Casi un mes después Miyako se dio cuenta que aún no conocía el nombre del joven.

\- Buenas noches, agente. – Esperó que el joven se acercara al mostrador y depositara el bento y, para sorpresa de la chica, dos botellas de café. - ¿Va todo bien? – se fijó en las ojeras del agente.

\- He tenido que doblar el turno, un carterista.

\- No tienes muy buena cara, necesitas descansar.

\- Lo sé, lo haré en cuanto pueda.

Mientras metía la compra en la bolsa hizo la pregunta.

\- Te veo cada noche y aún no sé tu nombre. No me importa llamarte agente, pero supongo que tendrás un nombre.

Ken se dio cuenta que aún no se había presentado, ¿qué diría su madre de su descortesía? Se sonrojó de la vergüenza e hizo una reverencia, tal como su madre le enseñó de niño.

\- Me llamo Ichijouji Ken, encantado.

\- Ichijouji-san, yo me llamo Inue Miyako. Puedes llamarme Miyako.

\- No me siento cómodo tomando tanta confianza, Inue-san.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Cuánto te debo?

\- Invita la casa, por esforzarte tanto.

En cualquier otra circunstancia habría protestado pero estaba demasiado cansado para eso, dio las gracias y se fue.

Verse cada noche se convirtió en un ritual, ninguno fallaba. Poco a poco se fueron conociendo algo mejor aunque una conversación de 5 minutos diaria no daba para mucho en muchas ocasiones.

Tres meses después Ken no tenía ni que pensar en el camino cuando su descanso llegaba, se ponía de pie y sus piernas se movían solas. Al llegar vio que Inue-san no estaba sola, ya había coincidido con otros clientes antes pero aquellos chicos parecían amigos de la joven. La chica lo vio entrar y lo saludó encantada.

\- Buenas noches, Ichijouji-san.

\- Buenas noches, Inue-san – También inclinó la cabeza hacia los amigos de la chica.

\- Hola, Ichijouji-san. Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti.

Ken se sonrojó, parecía que la chica no lo decía con mala intención. De hecho los dos chicos parecían muy simpáticos, dedujo que tendrían su misma edad. La chica era castaña, con el pelo corto, la piel algo morena y ojos color cobre. El chico era más alto que ella, casi una cabeza, pelo rubio trigo y ojos azules, parecía que ambos eran pareja.

\- No seais pesados. Takeru-kun y Hikari-chan ya se iban, no te preocupes.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Encantados de conocerte, Ichijouji-san. Que pases buena noche.

Cuando los chicos se fueron se acercó por inercia al mostrador, sin haber comprado nada.

\- ¿lo de siempre?

\- No, me apetece algo diferente.

\- Genial, Hikari-chan y Takeru-kun me han traído una pizza, es de las mejores del barrio. ¿La compartirías conmigo?

\- Debo volver al trabajo.

\- No será mucho tiempo, tengo hambre. La pizza no durará. – La sonrisa de la chica acabó por convencerlo.

\- Está bien.

Comieron en silencio, el único sonido que rompía el silencio era el televisor bajo el mostrador con algún programa musical. Ken se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que cenaba acompañado desde que llegó a la ciudad y también descubrió, con cierta vergüenza, que era la primera vez que cenaba a solas con una chica.

\- Sienta bien cenar acompañada, gracias Ichijouji-san.

El chico sólo asintió cohibido, Miyako habría creído entender aquellos silencios en el joven: era demasiado tímido como para mostrar sus sentimientos, por superficiales que fueran. Así que aquel asentimiento lo tradujo en un "gracias, yo también lo he pasado bien". Cuando Ken se fue hacia la salida Miyako lo llamó.

\- Ichijouji-san, te olvidas el café.

Miyako lo notó algo más distante de lo normal, pero no le dio mucha importancia, no podía leer a aquel chico por mucho que lo intentara.

El invierno no tardaría en llegar, las noches eran cada vez más frías y pesadas, cada vez menos gente se aventuraba a salir a la calle a altas horas de la noche pero había alguien que no faltaba a su rutina por mucho frío que hiciera. A Ichijouji Ken no le gustaba el invierno, podría decirse que lo detestaba, si pudiera escaparía de las lenguas de hielo y se escondería en una cueva oscura y templada hasta la primavera. Inue Miyako se había convertido en aquella cueva. Los pocos minutos que pasaba con ella cada noche conseguía disipar un poco el hielo que se instalaba en su pecho y el corazón le pesaba menos cuando se marchaba. Inue Miyako no entendía los pormenores de la situación pero sí había captado la reticencia a marcharse, casi imperceptible, que mostraba el joven a gente a la hora de irse, como si no quisiera marcharse de allí. Pensó que serían problemas en el trabajo pero no había conocido a nadie tan entregado a su trabajo a parte de Koushiro-senpai.

No se atrevía a hacer una pregunta directa sobre el tema, el joven era demasiado reservado y temía que se enfadara con ella si no respetaba su espacio. Ser directa no funcionaría así que optó por otros métodos, siempre tenía una taza de té caliente preparada cuando él llegada, de vez en cuando le preparaba un bento casero o un termo de café caliente para paliar el frío que comenzaba a asomar. Sabía que no era un error cuando veía que la férrea mirada del agente se dulcificaba cuando recibía la taza caliente en sus manos desnudas, en un agradecimiento mudo por la preocupación de alguien que comenzaba a llamar amiga.

El día previo al día de Navidad Miyako sostenía un paquete envuelto bajo el mostrador, si estuvieran allí sus amigos se sorprenderían de verla nerviosa, ella que era tan segura y enérgica. Cuando llegó Ichijouji-san sacó el paquete y lo dejó junto a la taza de té, esta vez endulzada con un poco de miel. Ken no miró el paquete, por cortesía, creyendo que sería algo personal de la chica.

\- ¿No vas a abrirlo?

\- ¿Es para mí? – Ken estaba muy confundido.

\- Claro, mañana es Navidad y la tienda no abre. Pensé en dártelo hoy.

Cogió el paquete, mirándolo como si fuera algo ajeno. La mirada apremiante de la joven le hizo despertar y comenzar a abrir el paquete, en su interior halló un par de guantes de piel y una bufanda.

\- Hace mucho frío y no he visto que lleves guantes así que pensé que te vendrían bien.

\- Muchas gracias. – La profunda reverencia hizo que Miyako se sonrojara.

\- No hay de qué, sólo es un detalle. Que pases buenas fiestas.

Ken no se atrevió a quedarse más tiempo y se fue sin haber comprado nada. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos y ninguno fue un amigo cercano. Hubo alguien, una vez. Pero ya, no. Durante todas las vacaciones llevó los guantes, la calidez que le transmitían le recordaba a la chica que se los había regalado. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan abierto, tan amable con los demás sin conocerlos y tan dispuesta a acercarse a él. Normalmente la gente desistía cuando no obtenía de él más que un par de palabras o declinaba un par de ofertas para pasar el rato pero ella había sido paciente, consiguiendo que cada día se sintiera un poco más cómodo con ella, sin prisas. Tenía que admitir que Inue Miyako había conseguido introducirse en su corazón solitario.

A la vuelta obsequió a la joven con un licor de frutas del bosque muy apreciado en su región y para su sorpresa descubrió que Miyako apreciaba mucho el alcohol, sobre todo los licores dulces como aquel que se apresuró a compartir con el joven. Después de aquello la relación de ambos se hico algo más tibia, el joven preguntaba más y se permitía estar unos minutos más de lo acostumbrado para pasar juntos. Pronto Miyako se dio cuenta, aunque ya lo intuyera, que el joven era un gran oyente y que conseguía bajar la intensidad de sus emociones cuando se salían de control dándole una perspectiva más lógica de la situación que la había disgustado.

La primavera llegó antes de lo planeado y la alegría que sentía Inue Miyako a principios de marzo se vio empañada por la nueva realidad que se le planteaba. Había estado trabajando aquellas noches para reunir lo necesario para alquilar un pequeño apartamento y montar una pequeña empresa de informática. Koushiro-senpai había sido muy generoso con ella, el pelirrojo era una de las grandes promesas de la informática a nivel mundial y tenía una empresa muy cotizada. Siempre había mantenido a Miyako sobre su ala, aunque no fuera un genio la chica tenía muy buenas cualidades muy bien vistas en el mundo de los ordenadores y cuando terminó la carrera tuvieron una reunión laboral. Koushiro le presentaba la oportunidad de trabajar, respaldada por su propia empresa, creando páginas web en empresas y encargándose de la seguridad de las mismas. Ya había hecho un par de trabajos como prueba y había demostrado estar muy capacitada, sabía qué ofrecer a cada público para que la página fuera lo más atractiva posible. Ahora que tenía el dinero suficiente podía comenzar su propia vida en solitario, casa propia y un trabajo que la apasionaba. El único problema es que dejaría de trabajar en la tienda familiar por las noches y dejaría de ver a Ichijouji Ken cada día.

Una noche de marzo, unos días antes de la mudanza de Miyako, se armó de valor.

\- Buenas noches, Ichikouji-san.

\- Buenas noches, Inue-san, ¿Todo bien?

\- Verás, de hecho quería comentarte una cosa.

\- Yo también tengo algo de lo que hablarte. – Miyako no ocultó su sorpresa.

\- Empieza tú.

\- Me han ascendido. Me trasladan a otra comisaría, al turno de mañana, ayudaré a los inspectores veteranos mientras aprendo.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso, Ichijouji-san! ¡Vas a cumplir tu sueño! Estaba segura de que lo conseguirías. – Tanta euforia cohibió un poco al joven pero no pudo evitar sonreír con ganas viendo como alguien tan importante para él compartía tu alegría.

\- ¿Qué tenías que decirme tú?

\- ¡Es verdad! He reunido el dinero para comenzar la empresa y mudarme, lo haré en un par de días y dejaré de trabajar en la tienda.

\- Te has esforzado mucho para conseguirlo, Inue-san. Estoy muy feliz por ti. – Aunque la respuesta no había sido tan eufórica por su parte Miyako sabía que el joven se sentía genuinamente feliz por ella y eso la hacía feliz.

Los dos se regodearon en la compartida alegría hasta que caló en ellos un hecho importante, trascendental, en unos día no tendrían excusa para pasar tiempo juntos, volverían a ser unos auténticos desconocidos. Ken era demasiado tímido como para mantener el contacto y Miyako estaría demasiado inmersa en sus proyectos como para acordarse de alguien como él. Miyako pensaba que al joven no le interesaría mantener el contacto, sólo era la charlatana dependienta de una tienda de 24 horas. Se despidieron tristes, sin haber dicho todo lo que tenían que decirse, con palabras enterradas bajo kilos de "lo que pudo ser".


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde la última vez que se vieron, Miyako pensaba cada día en Ichijouji Ken. Recordaba con mucho cariño los pocos momentos de cada noche que pasaban juntos y se sorprendía deseando que hubiera más, a veces se arrepentía de su decisión y se reprendía por no haberse quedado un poco más en la tienda pasando noches junto a él. Para Ken aquel sentimiento no era desconocido, aunque sí nuevo. Pocas veces había pensado tanto en una persona que no fuera… Muy pocas, y nunca alguien ajeno a la familia. Le sorprendía la calidez que experimentaba cada vez que pensaba en la sonrisa abierta de Miyako o en sus palabras de apoyo, que nunca faltaban. La echaba de menos. Se echaban de menos.

Era un día como otro cualquiera de aquel verano, caluroso y húmedo. Casi no se podía respirar. Era casi media noche cuando Miyako decidió que era hora de dejar el proyecto que la mantenía pegada a la pantalla e ir a por algo de comer. Caminó varias manzanas hasta encontrar un local de comida rápida que aún estuviera abierto, después de hacer su pedido se dio cuenta de que no era la única que había trasnochado aquel día. A su derecha había un hombre más alto que ella, la piel blanca y el pelo corto y azulado.

\- ¿Ichijouji-san? – el hombre se dio por aludido y se giró.

\- ¡Inue-san! – parecía verdaderamente contento de verla.

\- Casi no te reconozco con el nuevo corte de pelo, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy ocupado con el nuevo trabajo, estoy aprendiendo mucho. ¿Y tu empresa?

\- ¡Viento en popa! Tengo varios clientes. Y pagan bien. – lo último hizo reír al joven. Se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de sus pedidos y se quedaron mirándose unos segundos sin saber qué hacer.

\- Oye, ¿Tienes algún día libre? – Fue Miyako quien decidió lanzarse a la piscina.

\- Los jueves.

\- ¿Te apetece quedar el próximo jueves en aquella pizzería que hay junto a la tienda de mi familia? Hace mucho que no voy y podemos ponernos al día – A Ken le pareció muy tierna la inseguridad en Miyako.

\- Me encantaría – Miyako pensó lo mismo del sonrojo de Ken.

\- Perfecto, nos vemos allí a las 12.30. No llegues tarde. – Sabía que lo último era innecesario, Ken era la persona más puntual que conocía.

\- Allí estaré.

Se despidieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, llenos de una promesa que pensaban que nunca llegaría.

Ken estaba más animado que de costumbre, todos en el trabajo lo notaron. No fue difícil cuando ves a alguien sonreír después de cuatro meses. Algunos más atrevidos hicieron apuestas sobre qué es lo que había puesto de tan buen humos a su compañero y, por supuesto, ganó el que apostó por una mujer. Ken no era un compañero desagradable y huraño, de hecho era muy amable y considerado, pero era poco hablador y trabajaba demasiado. Los perros viejos de la comisaría hablaban con cierta tristeza del nuevo inspector, era muy bueno en su trabajo pero apenas salía de la comisaría y todos sabían que aquello no era sano.

Ken estaba nervioso, quizá demasiado. Nunca había estado tan nervioso. No lo gustaba reconocerlo pero nunca había tenido una cita, no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse o qué decir. Estuvo tentado de llamar a casa y preguntar a sus padres pero le parecía demasiado ridículo que sus padres tuvieran que darle esos consejos con 23 años. Después de remover su armario se decidió por unos pantalones formales y un polo, descartó la idea del traje de chaqueta con ciertas dudas. Cuando llegó al establecimiento las cosas no mejoraron del todo, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo a solas con Miyako, ni con ninguna otra chica. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Con lo que no contaba Ken era con las excelentes habilidades sociales de su amiga.

\- Buenos días, Ichijouji-san. Te sienta muy bien la ropa de calle.

\- Muchas gracias, Inue-san.

\- Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre. – Miyako supo entender las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada gacha de Ken "lo sé, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo".

No lo presionó más y se lanzó feliz a elegir el menú del día, Ken comenzó a relajarse al notar como Miyako llevaba el peso de la conversación y no parecía estar aburriéndose. Cuando ya estuvieron los platos ordenados y las bebidas en la mesa Ken decidió hacer un esfuerzo.

\- ¿Cómo llevas vivir sola? – Estuvo toda la noche pensando en qué preguntar y sólo consiguió pensar esa.

\- La mayoría del tiempo me la paso trabajando así que ni siquiera me entero de que vivo sola. Lo peor es la cocina, digamos que mis aptitudes culinarias no son las mejores y la mayoría del tiempo como ramen o como fuera. No es que lleve una dieta muy equilibrada. Muchas veces vienen mis amigos y hacemos pequeñas fiestas, es muy divertido. ¿Tú vives sólo?

\- Sí, en un pequeño apartamento cerca de la comisaría, me mudé cuando me ascendieron.

\- Seguro que eres de los que cocina bien – El sonrojo del chico se lo confirmó y Miyako no pudo evitar reírse. - ¿Hay algo que se te dé mal?

\- Muchas cosas.

\- Seguro que no.

Comenzó así una amena charla que se pausó cuando los platos llegaron, una ensalada toscana y una pizza cuatro estaciones. Ken había perdido brevemente el hilo de la conversación cuando luchaba con un trozo deshilachado de queso que se negaba a entrar en su boca.

\- … Por eso no pienso aceptar más citas a ciegas.

\- ¿Citas? ¿No tienes novio, Inue-san?

\- ¿Novio? Qué va… Nunca he tenido, a decir verdad – Se sintió un poco estúpido, el no era capaz de aceptar esas cosas con tanta naturalidad, sintió aún más respeto por aquella mujer.

\- Pensé que salías con Koushiro-senpai. – Era cierto que Miyako mentaba mucho a su amigo.

\- ¡Qué va! Koushiro-san es un buen amigo y un socio de negocios, él está comprometido con Mimi-san desde hace unos meses.

\- Tienes muchos amigos – Ken nunca tuvo un grupo de amigos, sentía cierta tristeza y curiosidad. – Háblame de ellos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero aburrirte.

\- No lo harás – la viva curiosidad que vio en los ojos de Ken la decidió.

\- Bien, por donde empiezo… Sí, por ella. Hikari-chan es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde la primaria, ella es un año menor. Nuestros clubes se reunían a la misma hora y en salones contiguos, a veces hasta compartíamos la misma clase y pronto nos hicimos muy buenas amigas. Es una chica muy entregada, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, pero tiene mucho carácter.

Takeru-kun es el novio de Hikari, se conocen desde que tenían ocho años y cualquiera que los conozca sabe que están hechos el uno para el otro, son como un solo ser. Takeru es muy abierto y divertido, tiene una imaginación desbordante y se dedica a escribir. Es muy buen amigo.

Iori-kun (o como lo llamamos en mi familia Ii-chan) ha vivido al lado mía desde siempre. Su padre era policía y murió en acto de servicio cuando era muy pequeño así que vivía con su madre y con su abuelo. – Ken sintió empatía por aquel chico, había escuchado historias de policías muertos en acto de servicio y sabía cuánto costaba superar una muerte – Es el más joven del grupo y aún está en la universidad, estudia derecho. Como era hijo único siempre estaba en mi casa, es un hermano más para nosotros. Es muy serio y reservado pero cuando está en su círculo de confianza saca su sentido del humor.

Veamos… Jou-senpai es el mayor del grupo y es médico por lo que no le vemos mucho. Es muy responsable pero algo torpe, es casi un padre para todos. Sabe qué decir en casi todas las situaciones.

Sora-san es trabajadora social. Es muy maternal y siempre nos ayuda cuando tenemos algún problema. Es muy altruista y no acepta que nadie le diga que puede o qué no puede hacer, es toda una luchadora.

Taichi-san es el novio de Sora-san y el hermano de Hikari-chan, trabaja como fisioterapeuta en un equipo de fútbol. Es un hombre muy inquieto, por eso le gusta tanto hacer deporte. Es un líder natural y parece que no le tiene miedo a nada. Es un gran hombre aunque a veces haga algunas locuras.

Yamato-san es de quien menos puedo hablarte, es muy distante aunque se muestra más abierto con Taichi-san y Sora-san, son sus mejores amigos. Trabaja en una discográfica componiendo canciones, pudo ser famoso pero no estaba muy a gusto siendo el centro de atención. A pesar de todo es un buen amigo y muy protector con su hermano Takeru.

Ya te he hablado de Mimi-san y Koushiro-san, en un principio todos nos sorprendimos, no son dos personas que en un principio creyeras que van a estar juntos pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que está hechos el uno para el otro. Ella es muy extrovertida, le encanta hacer fiestas y no soporta estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. Tiene una empresa de pastelería y no hay semana en la que no nos regale a todos algún dulce o nos invite a algún plan juntos. A pesar de venir de padres acomodados no es una niña mimada, de hecho no piensa casarse hasta que su empresa no tenga éxito para que nadie piense que se casa para ser una mantenida. Ya te he contado muchas cosas de Koushiro-san, es un genio de la informática y tiene varias empresas desde los 16 años que le han dado suficientes ganancias como para no trabajar más, pero eso a él le da igual, le apasiona la informática y cuando trabaja en algo se olvida de todo. Es Mimi-san la única que consigue que salga y haga vida social. Son muy graciosos juntos.

Por último está Daisuke-kun – Ken notó el cambio de actitud de la chica, había pasado de la adoración al asesinato, se echó hacia atrás en la silla instintivamente- Es un cabezota, bocazas y maleducado… -consiguió calmarse- No quiero que me malinterpretes, es uno de mis mejores amigos, es un chico trabajador a pesar de no ser muy inteligente. Siempre intenta ayudar… A su manera, aunque es un poco manazas y desconsiderado… El otro día no me iba bien el ordenador y decidió que la solución era darle un golpe y le partió la pantalla por error. Es un buen cocinero para lo manazas que es y trabaja en un restaurante tradicional.

\- ¿Os conocisteis en el colegio? – A Ken le impresionaba como gente tan diferente podía tener una amistad tan sólida.

\- Todos nos conocíamos de una manera u otra, coincidimos todos en un campamento que organizaba el distrito, nunca olvidaremos aquel 1 de Agosto. Fue muy divertido. Tenemos más afinidad con unos o con otros pero al final somos todos amigos. Deberías venir un día y conocerlos.

\- No creo que sea buena idea. – Miyako no estaba de acuerdo pero decidió no presionar, sabía lo tímido que podía llegar a ser Ken.

Aquellas citas comenzaron a ser un ritual, quedaban todos los jueves, a veces a comer, otras a cenar, o a cualquier actividad que a Miyako le apeteciera (Ken se negaba a decidir alegando que cualquier cosa le parecía bien). Poco a poco Ken fue sintiéndose más seguro junto a Miyako, esta se alegró al ver como la actitud de Ken se relajaba y era él quien empezaba las conversaciones a veces. Aún le costaba hablar de sí mismo pero todo sería cuestión de tiempo. Ese momento llegó una noche que Miyako había decidido trasladar la cena a su apartamento, había trabajado mucho los días anteriores y le apetecía algo más relajado.

Había traído comida del restaurante de Daisuke y tenían un pequeño pastel hecho por Mimi para el postre (Mimi había decidido hacerlo con forma de corazón). Comieron relajados, hablando de cómo les había ido la semana y después de comer se trasladaron al sofá a degustar el postre. Ken se quedó mirando una foto de un bebé que se parecía ligeramente a Miyako, ella lo vio y se acercó a cogerla.

\- Es la hija de mi hermano Mantaro, mi primera sobrina.

\- Es muy pequeña – es lo único que se e ocurrió decir.

\- Sí, nació hace una semana. – Miyako decidió probar suerte.

\- Nunca me has hablado de tu familia, ¿Os lleváis mal?

\- No, yo diría que tenemos una relación normal.

\- ¿En qué trabajan tus padres? ¿Cómo son?

\- Mi padre trabaja como funcionario y mi madre en una residencia de ancianos. Son bastante normales, diría yo.

\- ¿No tienes hermanos? –Ahí estaba, la tristeza pura y lacerante.

\- No.

Miyako notó que algo no iba bien, no sabía si seguir preguntando o fingir que estaba cansada para que Ken pudiera irse, era demasiado educado como para irse de repente. Ken por su parte no sabía qué hacer, Miyako había sido siempre muy abierta con él, le había contado sus problemas e inseguridades. Pero nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ¿Estaría preparado? Decidió probar, Miyako lo merecía.

\- Tuve un hermano. Murió. – Miyako se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar, no esperaba que se abriera ante ella y ahí estaba.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Osamu. Era 5 años mayor que yo, era un genio. Desde muy pequeño mostró síntomas de ser más inteligente que el resto. Pronto los demás niños comenzaron a ignorarle, se metían con él y lo dejaban de lado. Desde que tengo memoria lo recuerdo como alguien cruel, descargaba toda su frustración en casa y la convertía en un pequeño infierno. Mis padres se sentían culpables por la vida que tenía que soportar y dejaban que hiciera lo que quisiera. Desde que tengo memoria mi hermano se llevaba todas las atenciones de mis padres y conseguía que apenas me prestaran atención, tuve que aprender a valerme por mí mismo desde muy pequeño. Nuestra casa se convirtió en una pesadilla durante años, cuando entró en la adolescencia y cambió de colegio las cosas parecieron mejorar pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que se había juntado con gente de la peor calaña. Bandas, drogas, peleas… Puedes hacerte una idea.

Una noche, cuando faltaba poco para que cumpliera 18 años llamaron a casa, un agente nos pidió que nos sentáramos y nos dio la noticia: Osamu había muerto. Un intercambio de drogas había salido mal y una bala perdida le había alcanzado. Mi hermano ya no estaba. Extrañamente me sentí un poco aliviado.

Se sucedieron meses de policías, psicólogos y abogados, al final el único acusado salió impune por falta de pruebas. Fue ahí donde me decidía a ser policía: no permitiría que alguien asesinara y saliera libre. Me lo prometí y se lo prometí a mis padres.

Ken no lloró, ya había llorado mucho durante aquellos años, ya no quedaban lágrimas, sólo un vacío. Lo que no diría era que lo que más le pesaba era la culpabilidad por el alivio que había sentido por la marcha de su hermano, más que la tristeza. Nunca pudo decir que sintiera un amor fraternal por Osamu, no podía cuando el objetivo de su hermano había sido hacerle la vida imposible pero eso no significaba que hubiera deseado su muerte. Cuando era niño soñaba con irse lejos, muy lejos de Osamu, y ser feliz.

Miyako no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de Ken, no lo comprendería nunca, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y derramar las lágrimas que Ken no tenía. Era una persona sentimental y saber que una de las personas más especiales de su vida había pasado por todo aquello le partía el alma. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida en brazos de Ken, este le acarició el pelo, lo tenía sedoso y olía a jazmín. La llevó a su cama procurando no despertarla y se fue. Salió a la noche con la sensación de que la carga que llevaba desde hace años sobre el pecho ya no pesaba tanto. Había comenzado a perdonarse y a vivir con la pérdida.


	3. Chapter 3

Miyako caminaba junto a Hikari mientras esta le contaba las últimas anécdotas de la guardería donde trabajaba. Habían quedado para cenar en casa de Taichi, Mimi tenía algo que contarles. Iban charlando animadamente, como hacía demasiado que no hacían cuando avistaron a Mimi, Takeru e Iori en la esquina, esperándolas. Se saludaron efusivamente y comenzaron la marcha hacia casa que compartían Taichi y Sora en un barrio de media clase de la ciudad. Miyako aprovechó para ponerse al día con Iori, al que apenas veía desde que entró en la facultad, le alegró saber que todo le iba genial y que su abuelo seguía tan sano como siempre. Pronto llegaron a su destino donde el resto de sus amigos esperaban para comenzar la cena.

La mesa estaba preparada a falta de que todos ocuparan sus puestos, Daisuke se había esmerado en aquella cena y todo tenía una pinta deliciosa, se te hacía la boca agua con sólo verlo. Se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar charlando entre ellos, hacía mucho que no se reunían todos, siempre había alguien que tenía un compromiso pero esta vez todos estaban allí, juntos. La cena fue encantadora y divertida, todos tenían algo que contarse y las conversaciones no pararon en ningún momento hasta el postre. Cuando todos degustaban la deliciosa tarta que Mimi había traído esta se levantó y golpeó su copa con el cuchillo para pedir silencio.

\- Bueno, chicos, sé que os estaréis muriendo de curiosidad así que no alarguemos más esto y entremos en materia. – todos la miraron intrigados, unos sonrientes porque intuían el anuncio y otros curiosos. – como todos sabréis Kou-kun y yo estamos comprometidos desde hace un tiempo y decidí posponer la boda hasta que la empresa funcionara – todos asintieron – Pues bien, me alegra deciros que desde hace un par de meses la empresa está recibiendo muchos encargos y pronto abriré una segunda tienda – todos expresaron su alegría por el éxito de su amiga y ella tuvo que acallarlos con gestos teatrales – Sí, lo sé, soy magnífica – todos rieron junto a Mimi – Y eso significa que este hombre aquí sentado y yo vamos a casarnos.

Todos miraron a Koushiro que intentaba esconder su rostro en el plato que tenía delante para esconder su sonrojo. Los más cercanos a ambos los abrazaron y felicitaron efusivamente y el resto esperó su turno para abrazar a sus amigos. Koushiro nunca disfrutó siendo el centro de atención pero esta vez se le veía genuinamente feliz al ver a Mimi tan resplandeciente. Todos supieron siempre que Mimi sería la primera en casarse pero nunca imaginaron que sería con Koushiro, aunque ahora no lo imaginaban de otra manera. Cuando la exaltación inicial se apagó Miyako creyó ver el momento de sacar a colocación las cuestiones importantes.

\- ¿Cuándo será la boda? ¿Quién será la dama de honor? ¿Dónde comprarás el vestido? ¿Puedo ir? – lo dijo tan rápido que algunos apenas pudieron entenderla pero Mimi sí, siempre lo hacía.

\- La boda será dentro de un mes.

\- ¡¿Un mes solo?! ¡Apenas hay tiempo para organizar! – los ojos de Mimi brillaron.

\- Sabeis que llevo planeando mi boda desde que tengo 7 años y desde que Kou-chan me pidió que me casara con él he estado poniendo en marcha algunas cosas. Una de las mejores amigas de mi madre, como sabéis, es organizadora de bodas y estuvo encantada de ayudarme. Todo está casi listo, sólo hay que ultimar algunos detalles – incluso Koushiro la miró con asombro.

\- ¿Y el vestido? ¿Podemos verlo? – A Miyako siempre le habían encantado los vestidos de novia.

\- No, no – A Mimi le encantaba el toque dramático – Nadie lo verá hasta el día de la boda.

\- Mimi-san, por favor – Miyako se agarraba de la manga de la chica mientras hacía pucheros.

\- He dicho que nadie – pareció apiadarse de su amiga – pero puedo enseñaros los vestidos que llevaréis, mis queridas damas de honor.

Las chicas estallaron en vítores y no dejaron de atosigar a Mimi, incluso Hikari se prestó al juego para complacer a su amiga. Los chicos se apartaron a un lado de la mesa bajo el pretexto de tener que organizar la despedida de soltero de su amiga, Taichi y Daisuke se habían puesto al mando de la delegación frente a las tibias protestas del informático. Las chicas aprovecharon para hablar de todo un poco y Miyako propuso seguir el ejemplo masculino y organizar una despedida. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar el día antes de la boda en un spa exclusivo de la zona acompañadas de unas cuantas botellas de champagne y pasar la noche en un hotel para prepararse todas juntas para ir al lugar de la ceremonia.

Después de que Mimi les enseñara los vestidos y el lugar que había elegido para su boda dividieron algunas tareas que quedaban por terminar como ir a recoger el ramo (Sora se hizo cargo, el ramo le había encargado en la tienda de su madre) o hacer las reservas de la despedida (Hikari fue la encargada ya que conocía al gerente de alguna firma que Takeru había realizado en el hotel). Miyako comenzó a impacientarse esperando su asignación.

\- ¿No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, Mimi-san?

\- Está todo listo, Miyako. No debes preocuparte por nada – Miyako comenzó a inflar los mofletes molesta. – aunque tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte. – la molestia se esfumó.

\- Lo que quieras, Mimi-sama – Adoraba a Mimi como a una hermana mayor.

\- Quiero que invites a ese chico tan mono que escondes a la boda. – La cara de incomprensión de la chica hizo que Sora entrara en acción.

\- Sabes que no hay ningún problema con que vengas sola a la boda, todos estaremos haciéndonos compañía pero… - Cogió el relevo Hikari.

\- Miyako, hemos visto como hablas de él. Te gusta mucho y queremos que des el paso, nunca habías dudado en algo así.

Era verdad, desde que era adolescente si alguien le gustaba se lo decía abiertamente si la otra parte no daba el primer paso antes. Muchos chicos con los que había tenido citas alguna vez le habían dicho que fue aquella seguridad lo que los encandiló en primer lugar. Y ahora parecía indecisa e insegura con aquel chico.

\- No le entendéis, él es diferente. Parece que siempre esté a punto de echar a correr. Está lleno de secretos.

\- Quizá sea hora de que alguien le haga quedarse – añadió Hikari.

\- Está bien, lo haré. – la vieja Miyako hizo acto de presencia y todas la animaron.

La noche acabó con unos cuantos tequilas de más (Cortesía de Mimi).

El jueves se acercaba y el tiempo se le acababa. Había intentado hacerlo la próxima vez que vio a Ken pero aquel día lo vio tan cómo y abierto que no quiso estropear la atmósfera. Si no lo hacía aquel día la siguiente vez se vería demasiado apresurado y quizá Ken creyera que era la opción de última hora y sabía que no aceptaría si lo considerara así. Tenía que hacerlo aquel jueves.

Decidió preparar la cena en casa, y con preparar se refería a pedir la comida, para estar en un lugar más familiar que le infundiera coraje. Colocó la invitación al evento en un lugar casual pero a la vista para que el tema saliera de forma más natural si no se atrevía. El papel era fino y las letras de un llamativo color oro, incluso desprendía un tenue perfume a rosas, el favorito de Mimi.

Ichijouji llegó a su hora, como siempre y pocos minutos después lo hizo la cena. Hablaron un poco de todo mientras degustaban un poco de vino, al que Miyako había aficionado al agente. La vista de Ken se desvió por la habitación como siempre hacía, las costumbres de detective no se abandonaban así como así. Estaba haciendo un barrido a la habitación cuando reparó en el papel que había sobre la repisa, junto a la foto que Miyako tenía de su sobrina. Su instinto le dijo que aquello no estaba allí por casualidad, demasiado evidente para ser algo no planeado. Aprovechó cuando Miyako fue a por más vino para cogerla, olía a rosas. Vio el nombre de los novios Izumi Koushiro y Tachikawa Mimi, el senpai de Miyako y su amiga, por fin habían puesto fecha. Cuando Miyako regresó vio a Ken con la invitación en las manos y casi entra en pánico, no lo había previsto tan pronto. Se recompuso y se dio ánimos a sí misma.

\- Izumi-san y Tachikawa-san van a casarse por fin, debes estar contenta.

\- Mucho, nos dieron la noticia hace poco, todos estamos muy emocionados. Serán los primeros en casarse.

\- Espero que disfrutes de la ceremonia.

\- Verás, de eso quería hablarte… Tengo que pedirte algo - Ken estaba perdido, ¿Necesitarían un agente de seguridad en la fiesta?

\- Como puedes ver, la invitación es para mí y alguien más. – La expresión de desconcierto de Ken no cambió, Miyako decidió dejarse de rodeos.

\- Quiero que me acompañes a la boda. – Ahora sí que había cambiado la expresión.

\- ¿Yo? ¿De verdad? No lo entiendo.

\- Es muy simple, quiero que vengas conmigo a la boda.

\- Pero quizá tus amigos lo malinterpreten, este tipo de invitaciones suele hacerse a parejas.

\- Quizá quiero que lo malinterpreten. – Miyako lo miraba fijamente, con decisión y un leve sonrojo el las mejillas.

\- ¿Quieres que tus amigos crean que soy tu novio? ¿por qué?

\- No quiero que lo _crean_ quiero que lo _sepan._

Aquello estaba mareando a Ken, cuando fue a casa de su amiga aquella noche no esperó aquello, ni mucho menos. Miyako entendió que estaba empujando a Ken al límite así que se alejó y suspiró.

\- Es mucha información, quizá sea mejor que te vayas a casa. Hablaremos cuando estés preparado.

Ken sólo asintió y se fue.

No paró de pensar en aquella noche y en aquellas palabras, se repetía una y otra vez que había sido un cobarde. Analizó las palabras una y otra vez, incluso llamó a su padre para que lo ayudara lo que le valió una buena carcajada. La conclusión siempre era la misma: Miyako había insinuado con bastante fuerza que quería salir con él. Sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí cada vez que pensaba en ello y sus compañeros hicieron varios comentarios sobre el tema. En uno de los descansos en la sala común uno de los inspectores veteranos, muy intuitivo y discreto, se acercó a él. No necesitaron muchas palabras para que el inspector lo entendiera, lo que le valió una segunda carcajada.

\- Pero mira que eres ceporro, con lo buen detective que eres y no has sabido detectar eso. Como se nota que no sabes nada de mujeres. COmprale unas flores y dile que irás con ella.

Después de otra carcajada y un "ay que ver este chico" se sintió algo mejor. Aprovechó unas horas libres del día siguiente para seguir el consejo de su compañero. Sabía que varias veces a la semana Miyako iba al gimnasio para, según ella, quemar el exceso de energía que acumulaba por pasar demasiado tiempo inactiva. Se encaminó a una tienda de flores que se encontraba de camino y entró, decidido pero avergonzado.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó a la chica pelirroja que se encontraba tras el mostrador. Después del saludo inicial observó que la dependienta lo miraba fijamente.

\- Perdona, pero no serás por casualidad Ichijouji ken, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe? – Ken no tenía muchos amigos y no recordaba a aquella mujer.

\- Soy Takenouchi Sora, una amiga de Miyako-chan. Me ha hablado mucho de ti y por eso te he reconocido.

\- Oh, Takenouchi-san, sí. Inue-san también me ha hablado de ti.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – Ken perdió todo el color de la cara y comenzó a tartamudear. No quería que alguien tan cercano a Miyako supiera lo que iba a hacer. Sora pareció entenderlo, le dio una de sus sonrisas maternales y lo tranquilizó.

\- Toma, estas son sus favoritas. Invita la casa. – Después de eso una mujer entró y pareció liberar a Sora de sus responsabilidades porque le sonrió y se marchó.

Aún algo aturdido salió con el ramo de flores y se encaminó hacia la salida del gimnasio. Esperó un rato hasta que distinguió el pelo morado tan característico de Miyako y fue a su encuentro. A Miyako le sorprendió verle allí, ya lo daba por perdido.

\- Hola, Inue-san.

\- Hola.

\- Quería pedirte perdón por lo de la otra noche, no supe reaccionar correctamente. – Le entregó el ramo – quería decirte que sería un honor ser tu acompañante en la boda. – esperó una reacción de la chica.

La reacción fue más efusiva de lo que esperaba, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó mientras gritaba y reía.

\- Pensé que tendría que ir a tu casa a arrastrarte.

\- No será necesario – dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

\- Tendrás que ir con traje de chaqueta.

\- No me importa.

Miyako se enganchó de su brazo y lo arrastró por las calles mientras le contaba todo lo referente a la boda, Ken se limitó a sonreír mientras la escuchaba, sin prestar demasiada atención a las palabras y mucha a sus labios.

El día señalado llegó, las chicas se despertaron relajadas después de un dia de spa y una noche de confidencias y alcohol. Se vistieron entre risas y lágrimas, de alegría claro. Todas estaban exultantes y Sora no dejaba de mirar con mirada suspicaz a Miyako que estaba eufórica después del sí de Ken. Las cuatro estaban guapísimas pero ningunas de las tres podía competir con la belleza de Mimi, llevaba un vestido lleno de pequeños cristales que la hacían brillar, no tenía nada que envidiarle a cualquier princesa de cuento. Las damas de honor tampoco quedaban atrás, cada una llevaba un vestido diseñado exclusivamente para ellas lo que las hacía brillar. Sora llevaba un vestido de un naranja claro con escote cruzado y largo hasta las rodillas, Hikari llevaba un vestido verde claro con detalles en marrón sin mangas y con escote palabra de honor, por último Miyako llevaba un vestido color lavanda con escote redondo y falda vaporosa.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en un club de campo de las afueras, en un pequeño salón abierto a los jardines. Cuando la novia y las damas de honor llegaron todos enmudecieron y quedaron encandilados por tamaña belleza, tan jóvenes y frescas. Koushiro no pudo apartar la mirada de Mimi y esta sonrió orgullosa por haber conseguido aquella reacción en su futuro marido. La ceremonia fue preciosa, con todos los añadidos que a Mimi tanto le gustaban aunque había tenido en consideración la personalidad de su prometido por lo que sólo los acompañaban amigos y familiares cercanos. Después de la ceremonia todos pasaron al comedor donde todos los amigos se sentaron juntos.

Miyako no dejaba de llorar y reir al mismo tiempo, Ken tenía el brazo dolorido de todos los tirones y apretones que Miyako había dado durante la ceremonia. Nada de eso le importaba porque nunca había visto a una chica tan perfecta como ella aquel día, el vestido resaltaba la belleza figura, el maquillaje suave resaltaba su belleza natural y Miyako en conjunto brillaba con luz propia. Durante la comida tuvo la suerte de coincidir junto a Takeru e Iori, conversadores expertos y nada invasivos, lo trataron con deferencia y pronto se sintió cómodo hablando con ellos, especialmente con Iori por la cercanía de sus intereses.

La comida acabó y tocó abrir el baile, a todos sorprendió la habilidad de Koushiro en la pista de baile, incluso a Mimi que no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima cuando le confesó que había estado asistiendo a clases de baile. Miyako se animó a pedir un baile a Ken, que a pesar de no saber bailar no pudo declinar la invitación. Junto a ellos las demás parejas danzaban, Taichi y Sora se reían cómplices; Takeru y Hikari habían entrado en ese mundo donde sólo cabían ellos dos; Daisuke y su acompañante parecían muy acaramelados y, para sorpresa de todos, Yamato y la chica de la discográfica con la que llevaba algunos meses quedando, también se animaron a bailar.

Después de unos cuantos bailes más animados y una buena dosis de risas con las coreografías imposibles de Daisuke y Takeru, Miyako decidió que era momento de salir a tomar el aire.

\- Voy a salir a tomar el aire.

\- Te acompaño.

Ken se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por encima a su acompañante, como buen caballero.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de qué.

Se sentaron bajo la luz de una farola, en un banco de piedra que invitaba a soñar. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, saboreando la frescura de la noche y aún rodeados de la magia de aquel día.

\- Ken. – Miyako calculó perfectamente la reacción que tendría su nombre de pila en el chico.

\- Dime.

\- Te quiero.

Ahí estaba, Miyako en todo su esplendor, sin complejos, sin inseguridades. Pura Miyako.

El silencio se extendió pero Miyako no se alarmó, sabía que sólo era un preludio. Se dedicó a observar los botones de las mangas de la chaqueta y en observar lo bien que combinaban con su propio vestido. Esperó hasta que notó la respiración algo irregular, como si abriera la boca pero volviera a cerrarla. Entonces lo miró. Ken la observada decidido, con un sonrojo más que evidente y la timidez brillándole en los ojos.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Miyako no esperó más, acercó su rostro al de Ken y acarició sus labios con los propios, despacio. Dejó tiempo para que se hiciera al contacto, disfrutó de la suavidad de los labios de Ken hasta que este respondió al beso, con ganas. Se notaba la falta de experiencia pero aquello no evitó que fuera uno de los mejores besos que Miyako había recibido. Esta vez fue Ken el que se atrevió a unir sus manos y besar el reverso de la mano de Miyako, con todo el amor que no podía expresar con palabras.

Dos años después aquel mismo banco era testigo de la unión entre Miyako y Ken con todos sus amigos presentes y algún miembro más de las jóvenes familias que se estaban formando. La felicidad inundó sus corazones cada vez que Miyako anunciaba orgullosa que estaba embarazada, tres niños preciosos completaron la familia a los que Miyako atendía mientras trabajaba desde casa en la empresa de informática. Ken llegó lejos en el cuerpo de policía, en el que su hijo mayor seguiría sus pasos. Su vida llegó a la plenitud cuando vio entre rejas al asesino de su hermano.

Ken nunca imaginó que pudiera llegar a ser tan feliz, Miyako lo complementaba de una forma que nunca pudo soñar. Se querían con locura y ni un solo día era igual al anterior, era imposible con Miyako en su vida. Estar con alguien tan maravilloso le abrió las puertas para conocer a gente igual de importante, la amistad entre Ken y los demás se construyó poco a poco. Con Takeru e Iori fue muy rápida y simple, a todos sorprendió la buena relación entre Daisuke y Ken que pronto se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Ambos daban gracias todos los días a la bendita casualidad que hizo que coincidieran cada noche en aquella tienda de barrio que había desembocado en una relación tan bonita y plena.


End file.
